


MisaKoko Drabbles

by DemonRiRi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, hopefully, mentions of boob, scandalous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRiRi/pseuds/DemonRiRi
Summary: Just a place to put smaller Misaki/Kokoro works and celebrate a ship that needs more written about it.Most Recent: Melodies - Misaki wonders what it is about Kokoro that draws them together as she writes lyrics, and gets something of an answer.





	1. Bad Bear

“Hey, Kokoro, are you sure about this?”

 

“Of course I am, Michelle! Everyone will love it!” 

 

Somehow Misaki wasn’t so sure. Kokoro’s newest idea of taking the band in a cooler direction for their next performance to try and ‘make the youth happy’ seemed a little absurd to Misaki (she could very much have sworn that they were ‘the youth’). It certainly didn’t help that she - or rather, Michelle - was set to be the focal point of the performance. Being paraded around in a costume somehow even more garish than normal was very much the antithesis of what Misaki would call a good time. 

 

“Ma’am, are you ready for the shoot?” 

 

And wasn’t bringing in one of the most expensive camera crews in Japan to help with the advertising a little excessive? 

 

Kokoro gave a hearty thumbs up to the technician that had approached them, taking Misaki’s paw in her other hand and skipping both of them off to the frankly ridiculous stage that had been prepared for the photographs. A large, menacing, Michelle loomed over a set themed around DJ decks, filled with sharp edges and vibrant, contrasting colours set against a majority black backdrop. 

 

Yet somehow, that monstrosity wasn’t even the most ridiculous looking thing in the room at the time. The suits had whipped up a new version of Michelle, now adorned with a bright yellow hoodie and  _ jeans _ . 

 

_ Why would Michelle even wear clothes? She’s supposed to be a bear! _

 

Combine those with an oversized pair of headphones, nonsensical sunglasses, and a plethora of jewellery and you had a recipe for disaster. 

 

Still, while the new and supposedly improved Michelle costume appeared to be a reject from the arts and crafts club at the local nursery, Kokoro herself had managed to save herself by taking refuge in audacity. Layers of jewellery, from rings that spelled ‘Happy’ and a golden necklace with ‘Mick’ written on it, to a grand total of five watches in various colours, were just the beginning. They almost had nothing on her outfit - a black shirt that left the belly uncovered, ripped shorts and black tights with all manner of bear related compliments on them; this outfit that was thoroughly completed by a backwards ball cap that had come straight out of the 90’s and a pair of Michelle themed sunglasses. 

 

It was terrible. That didn’t stop Misaki from thinking - very deep down - that it was rather cute, in a way. But it was undoubtedly terrible. 

 

“Michelle? Where are you going?” Misaki was brought to an abrupt halt by the sound of Kokoro’s voice dragging her away from her thoughts. She’d been so focused on the nonsensical costumes that she had walked directly past the stage, a lumbering mass of pink and gold eerily shuffling forwards like a zombie. 

 

“Ah, sorry!” She put on her best false falsetto and promptly turned around, trotting heavily back to Kokoro’s side. Misaki very much would not complain about shedding one or two of those gold chains, but apparently they were very important to the ‘cool’ image. 

 

As was the twenty foot Michelle staring soullessly at them from the background of the stage, supposedly. 

 

“Isn’t she beautiful, Michelle?” Sunglasses now covering her eyes, Kokoro looked up smugly at her (the suits) masterpiece. Well, as smugly as the world’s most innocent girl could really manage, which wasn’t very. But Misaki was sure there was an attempt. 

 

“Uh, yes! It truly is beautiful to see my likeness represented in such a form!” She didn’t quite have the brain power available to slip confidently into her Michelle persona, so she just settled for the first ridiculous thing she could think of. Unsurprisingly, the first stupid thing to appear within her mind was Kaoru. It didn’t particularly matter - none of the idiot trio would ever notice anything was different. She was just Michelle, the band’s friendly mascot, and that would never change. 

 

“I’m glad you like it!” Kokoro turned to face her, staring directly into Michelle’s perpetually sparkling eyes. Despite how absurd their ideas were, it was impossible to see Kokoro’s self-confidence waver for even a second. It was pretty clear that she genuinely believed that what she was doing would eventually make the entire world happy. 

 

It was that naivete that Misaki was so weak to. That raw, genuine belief that Hello, Happy World could do anything they tried. The strength of will that pushed past the voice inside Misaki’s head and forced her to greater heights than she ever believed she could reach. 

 

That indomitable confidence that was currently touching Kanon in bad places as she tried to force the confused girl to sit in front of the cameras. 

 

“Fuee~ M-Misaki-chan, help!” 

 

“Misaki’s not here, silly, she said she couldn’t make it but Michelle could! Now c’mon, we need to take pictures of you playing the drums!” The blonde girl grinned widely as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet. Kanon just stared at her blankly as she was ushered into position in the center of a large metallic drum set, her fighting spirit apparently drained in the face of an immovable obstacle. 

 

If Misaki’s face weren’t covered she would have given Kanon a wry look of apology, ‘I’m sorry, but this is your life now’ written all over her face. Unfortunately, all Michelle could do was grin and stare deep into your soul, so all she really did was scare Kanon.

 

_ Honestly, Kokoro, what are you doing? Is any of this really necessary? _

 

Honestly, as stressful as photoshoots with Hello, Happy World were, they were nothing if not interesting. That time Kokoro forced them to wear the outfits they were given on the cruise ship was a somewhat unwelcome surprise at the time, but it was a somewhat fond memory in hindsight. Though she was fairly sure that going by the look on Kanon’s face, it would probably take a while for her to come around to the current events. 

 

Perhaps they did all look a little ridiculous, but when Kokoro was so assured in her plans it was difficult not to get dragged along. And, at the end of the day, Misaki did have to admit that they  _ were _ making people smile, even if it came at the cost of some of her remaining sanity. 

 

Thankfully for everyone involved, Kokoro had finally decided after a good ten minutes that enough photos had  been taken of Misaki, and so moved the production crew and the rest of the band over to the left side of the set - which housed an oversized replica of a speaker. The cameras were slightly above them, with everyone else having to look ever so slightly up to get a proper view of what was going on.

 

_ As for what’s going on… _ Misaki had to try exceptionally hard to stifle a sigh as Kokoro loudly got herself into position. Well, it would probably be more accurate to say that Kokoro put herself into a position she wanted and the camera crew would just have to work around that whether they liked it or not. In this case it was standing near the very centre of the speaker, preparing to strike a ‘cool pose’ (what that meant, Misaki was still unsure.)

 

“Hey, Michelle!” A loud, unmistakeable, shout drew Misaki’s attention back to the blonde above her. When she turned her head towards Kokoro she received a bright smile and a wave and a response.

 

“Y...yes, Kokoro-san? What is it?” Fighting a rising blush, the origins of which were unknown to Misaki, she put on her best Michelle voice in response. 

 

“Make sure you invite Misaki-san next time!” 

 

_ W...what?  _ That was very much a first. Not only had Kokoro remembered her name, she had actually asked for her personally. Normally she’d be lucky to get so much as a greeting if they encountered each other at school, and now she was being addressed by name and everything?

 

It really did worry Misaki how low her standards for communication had gotten, but she nonetheless very much appreciated the gesture.

Misaki silently thanked the large pink head covering her face for hiding the now obvious blush tinting her cheeks. She was entirely unable to pinpoint  _ why  _ Kokoro’s sudden change had affected her so much, but given that Kokoro was already seemingly moving on to other things she didn’t have much time to think - it was never a good idea to let the rich girl out of your sight for more than a few moments, she’d found. 

 

Thankfully for Misaki’s sanity, another shout from Kokoro dragged her back to reality as she now prepared for the aforementioned ‘cool posing’. A few words were exchanged between her and the cameramen, and then she was off putting herself in ridiculous positions. 

 

“Alright, for the last one, do whatever comes to your mind, Tsurumaki-sama.” 

 

Misaki had to stifle another laugh at that one. It would be a cold day in hell when Kokoro  _ didn’t _ immediately latch onto the first idea that popped in to her head (and presumably drag an unwilling Misaki along for the ride.) Nonetheless, Kokoro grinned excitedly in response and moved to roughly the midpoint of the enlarged speaker, awaiting the thumbs up from the producer. 

 

“Alright, go ahead.”

 

“Okay! Happy, lucky, smile, yay!” Kokoro shouted loudly, before leaning as far backwards as she could without removing her feet from their current spot, all the while pushing her hands out in ridiculous poses and making no attempt to keep her shirt from riding up.

 

_ Wait. _

 

Filled with no small amount of dread (and various other feelings she didn’t particularly want to name), Misaki slowly angled her head up. And there, in the space beneath Kokoro’s shirt that had been created by her new pose, Misaki saw a glimpse of heaven. 

 

There it was, a happy world filled with worldwide treasure - a veritable school carnival. Michelle herself had descended from the heavens to bestow a gift unto Misaki’s eyes and - wait, why was she getting so excited over this? Why was she nearly collapsed on the floor at the sight?

 

“K-K-K-Kokoro-san! Y-y-you forgot an, um - p-please pull your shirt down!” Kanon desperately tried to rush on stage before the pictures could be taken, thankfully diverting attention from fleeing the scene so she could remove Michelle’s head and deal with the blush that had overtaken her entire face. 

 

She was beginning to worry that the title of ‘Bad Bear’ was rather too apt to describe her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt pretty obligated to write about one of the best sets in Bang Dream - especially given we're not far from that event on EN now. Here's the Tumblr link if you want to hit me up with any suggestions - I'm open to write more or less anything MisaKoko: https://cooldemonriri.tumblr.com/post/177196805018/bad-bear
> 
> Cards Referenced: 
> 
> https://i.bandori.party/u/c/art/a/728Kokoro-Tsurumaki-Happy-Happy-Revolution-mG2nt0.png
> 
> https://i.bandori.party/u/c/art/a/726Misaki-Okusawa-Cool-My-important-thing-HUfb3q.png


	2. Melodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While she could certainly write lyrics better than most, and had enough knowledge of music to put a decent composition together, Misaki was beginning to believe more and more that she could never do any of this alone. There was a certain rhythm within Kokoro that she just lacked. Perhaps it was the fact that the girl had always moved to her own beat - a rapid staccato that defied Misaki’s smooth legato.

A soft, rhythmic humming was all that filled the air between Kokoro and Misaki. Every so often Misaki would ask the other girl to stop for a second, or repeat a bar, but for the most part the only other noises were the soft scratchings of a pencil on paper. There was hardly even a need for glances (although Kokoro still continued to stare at Misaki, her head cupped in her hands and an ever present smile adorning her face).

 

This wasn’t the first time the pair had met to work on the composition and lyrics of songs for the band; and if Hello, Happy World’s current success was any indicator, then it certainly wouldn’t be the last. So the two had found a comfortable rhythm that helped them to both be productive - surprisingly so in Kokoro’s case. The blonde would hum whatever melody occurred to her, provide a brief description of what the song was supposed to be, and Misaki would attempt to turn that into both a proper song and an actual set of lyrics.

 

_Looks pretty one sided on the surface, huh?_ Misaki found herself thinking wryly as she let out a large yawn and stretched her arms out behind her, feeling her joints pop in the way they only could after a few hours of repeating the same activity.

 

That thought certainly wasn’t untrue. Misaki more than handled the bulk of the work, even with Kanon’s vague attempts to help her.

 

Still though… while she certainly would have readily agreed with that sentiment a month or two ago, she was beginning to re-evaluate things a little. While she could certainly write lyrics better than most, and had enough knowledge of music to put a decent composition together, Misaki was beginning to believe more and more that she could never do any of this alone. There was a certain rhythm within Kokoro that she just lacked. Perhaps it was the fact that the girl had always moved to her own beat - a rapid staccato that defied Misaki’s smooth legato.  

 

Whatever it was, it was becoming increasingly clear that it elevated Misaki to heights she couldn’t have imagined reaching before. Sure, those heights happened to keep her inside of a stuffy pink bear costume, but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

 

“Hey, Misaki? Hello?” As if out of nowhere, Kokoro appeared directly in front of Misaki and alerted her with a voice that was several decibels too loud and a brief poke to the forehead. Startled, Misaki jumped backwards slightly, making a noise somewhere between a bear and a deflating balloon.

 

“W-whoah! Kokoro, h-hey?” Misaki almost shouted, trying desperately to both keep balance on the precipice of the chair and hide her almost comical levels of surprise. How exactly had she been unable to notice Kokoro getting up and moving around the entire (somewhat oversized, as was customary for the Tsurumakis) table to disturb Misaki from her reverie.

 

The girl simply shakes her head, a small smile on her face, and places herself down on a chair directly next to Misaki, before shuffling it even closer manually.

 

There’s a small, comfortable pause as Misaki readjusts herself and Kokoro simply continues to look at her. When she’s firmly back on the chair, Misaki meets that gaze. She has no idea why beyond an immediate understanding that the atmosphere in the room had changed. The gaze from Kokoro’s golden eyes is unwavering and Misaki finds herself wishing she had her hat on - anything to help cover the intensity of her blush that she knew was quickly rising.

 

Why was Kokoro so unaffected, that same happy grin plastered on to her face as she continued to stare in to Misaki’s eyes like they were the most interesting things in the world? More importantly, why was any of this happening in the first place? Dense as she was, even Misaki didn’t feel she was misreading the situation. There was a clear tension in the air that the older girl was pointedly ignoring in favour of Misaki’s face.

 

Looking at it like that made it seem a little cute, actually. But also incredibly confusing.

 

“Hey, Misaki?” A small voice, nearly a whisper, escapes Kokoro’s mouth. Her expression remains unchanged, but her eyes have softened and filled with an emotion that Misaki can’t quite pinpoint.

 

“Y-yeah?” It’s all she can do to force out an answer. Even if she still doesn’t know what’s going on, she holds Kokoro’s gaze, unwilling to let her out of her sight for even a second. Another brief pause - a small period of time in which everything outside of that moment ceases to be. It’s not just Misaki that feels it; it even causes Kokoro to pause, allowing the moment to play out before finally bursting out into a full grin.

 

“Thanks!” She pushes forwards and wraps the younger girl in a tight hug, whispering something that Misaki can’t even register in her dazed state. And as quickly as she’d forced herself into Misaki’s personal space and thrown her entirely off balance, she’s gone - having stood up and left the room for some reason that she had probably mentioned.

 

The moment the doors shut fully, Misaki collapses forwards on to the table, head wrapped in her arms and face entirely covered in crimson.

 

_Thanks!_

 

It’s a simple word, one that she’s probably heard in varying degrees from the band hundreds of times. But it refuses to leave her head, echoing around and carrying the exact tone, inflection and emotional weight each time. There was something in that word that Misaki couldn’t place, and yet simultaneously she had the feeling that she had caught even the smallest of minutiae associated with it.

 

Perhaps more importantly, it was now impossible to ignore the presence Kokoro Tsurumaki had in her life (or, if she wanted to sound a little more like a novel her sister might read - her heart). Misaki didn’t quite want to think about the depths of those feelings for now, she had quite enough to think about as it was, but she could no longer call it the baseline amount of tolerance she’d previously had for Kokoro’s antics. She breathed loudly and forced herself up. As usual, her own feelings could wait - she had other people to help.

 

Still though, she couldn’t quite hide the slight smile on her face as she returned to ironing out the lyrics to Kokoro’s newest melody, following it almost unwillingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no deep backstory - hopefully you enjoyed, I love the way Kokoro pushes Misaki forwards and hoped to get that across slightly. this might be part of a smaller series with them writing songs, i've got some ideas on my favourite ship. comments are welcome and appreciated, and feel free to check the post out on tumblr: https://cooldemonriri.tumblr.com/post/177527997358/melodies

**Author's Note:**

> I felt pretty obligated to write about one of the best sets in Bang Dream - especially given we're not far from that event on EN now. Here's the Tumblr link if you want to hit me up with any suggestions - I'm open to write more or less anything MisaKoko: https://cooldemonriri.tumblr.com/post/177196805018/bad-bear
> 
> Cards Referenced: 
> 
> https://i.bandori.party/u/c/art/a/728Kokoro-Tsurumaki-Happy-Happy-Revolution-mG2nt0.png
> 
> https://i.bandori.party/u/c/art/a/726Misaki-Okusawa-Cool-My-important-thing-HUfb3q.png


End file.
